Another Cinderella Story
by MonokuroNee
Summary: Ciel lost his mother at 6 and his father at 12. He now lives with his step mother Madame Red and her two sons Grell and William. Ciel's birthday is coming up and so is a Ball for the Prince to chose a bride. Ciel goes to the ball 'under-cover', because Madame Red didn't let him go. What happens if the Prince meets Ciel and wants to see him again? Will Ciel ever tell that hes a Boy?
1. Once Upon a Time?

****OKAY! This is my Black Butler version of 'Cinderella'.**

**WARNING: Cross-dressing, Yaoi, and Lemon (In later chapters). If you don't like it. Click the back button. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Cinderella.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Once Upon a Time...

There was a family, A rather happy family at that. The family was known as the Phantomhive Family. The Phantomhive family was known to be the greatest toy maker's ever. The head of the Phatomhive was Vincent Phantomhive, He was married to Rachel Phantomhive. They had one Son, named Ciel.

The word 'Ciel' means Sky in French. Ciel born with what was called an 'Un Holy' eye. It was purple with stars inside of it. A pure mark from the devil himself. His parents didn't care about the mark, they would just put a eye patch over it so others wouldn't see it. The people who knew about Ciel's eye called him 'Unholy', 'impure', and 'Bad Luck'. His parents told him to just ignore those people and to always remember that he will be loved by at least one person, even if they are dead.

On Ciel's sixth birthday his mother became very ill and wasn't able to talk or move much. Vincent and Ciel stayed by her side in hope that she would get better. Only a few weeks went by and she had died. Vincent was in such despair, he knew that he only had Ciel left and that he needed to protect his beloved son.

Years passed and Ciel was now turning nine. His father had asked him to sit down so they could talk. Ciel did as he was told and looked at his father awaiting for his words.

"Son, What would you do if I told you that you would have a mother soon?" Vincent asked as he watched his Son's eyes widen.

"W-what... What do you mean?!" Ciel had shouted.

"Now now, No need to yell!" Vincent said trying to calm Ciel.

"There's a perfect need to yell! I don't want a new mother!" Ciel yelled once again only this time tears forming in his eyes and voice getting a little shaky.

"Its been three years since your mother has died. Don't you think its time w-" Vincent started to say, but has cut off.

"NO! Its not time! You act like you don't even love mom any more!" Ciel continued to yell.

"You know very well I love and miss Rachel, but we can't just sit out lives out waiting for a miracle to happen!" Vincent yelled back, realizing he had been a bit to hard on his son when he noticed tears fall and the sadness in his eyes.

"...fine..." Ciel said before running up to his room, slamming the door shut, and throwing himself on his bed crying.

Vincent sighed and sat down. He looked over to a picture of Rachel and said to himself "How I wish you were here... It would be so much easier..."

Later that night Vincent decided to go up and try to talk to his Son again. When he opened the he found his son fast asleep on his bed with dry tears on his face. It hurt Vincent to see his son like that, but he could do nothing for him. He took his son's eye patch off him, laid it on the night stand, took his shoes and socks off, putting them neatly in the closest, and pulled the covers over his son. He kissed Ciel's forehead and began to exit the room. "I love you, Ciel." He said softly as he shut off the lights only to hear Ciel's soft voice mumble in his sleep "I love you too... father... mother...". Vincent sighed and closed the door.

The next morning Ciel woke up only to hear voices coming from down stairs. He got up, took a shower, and got ready for the day. Right before he opened his bed room door he heard his father say "I'm sure Ciel will get use to the idea of us getting married, we just need to give him some time. He's still rather hooked to his old mother.". Ciel paused. Thinking to him self. He slowly backed away and sat on his bed. A few minutes went by and Ciel finally calmed himself down and opened his bed room door. Ciel walked down only to see a women with red hair... well to be more descriptive she was only wearing red. Every where you look on her she had red. There was some black, white, and her skin tone but other wise red.

"Oh Ciel. Your finally awake!" Vincent said as he stood up. "This is Madame Red."

'_Of course her name has 'red' in it!' _Ciel thought to him self.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you, Ciel." She said as she stood up smiling.

_'Uh huh. 'pleasure'. I'll be a pain in your neck soon if you don't get the hell out of here!'_ Ciel thought, but instead of saying that he just said this "Its a pleasure to meet you to, Madame Red." He had a bit of sarcasm in his voice and his father gave him a look that was telling Ciel to be nice.

"Oh! before I forget, Ciel. I would like you to meet my son's. Grell! William!" Madame Red yelled for them.

Ciel saw two boys walk in. One had long red hair and green eyes. '_He looks like a girl...' _Ciel thought to himself. And the other one had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hi.~" The red head said a bit snotty like.

"Hello..." The other said.

"Ciel this is Grell." Madame Red said as she pointed to the red head. "And this on is William." She pointed at the black haired one.

Ciel was annoyed beyond belief, but kept a normal expression on his face.

About and hour passed and they were all talking like they knew everything about each other. Well at least everyone but Ciel. He finally just got up and walked to his room to study.

Two months passed and it was now the day of the wedding. The bride was walking down to meet the groom. Ciel tired his best to stay still and not freak out about his father getting married. It got harder for him as the were saying their vowels.

"I do." Madame Red said without hesitation.

"And do you, Vincent Phantomhive. Take this women to be you wife?" The priest said.

Ciel's eyes widened. Hoping his father would change his mind.

"I do." Vincent said in a calm voice. Ciel's eyes slowly started to overflow with tears as he watched his dad kiss his new wife. Ciel couldn't take it. He shot up from his seat and run out, holding back his tears till he got home.

Vincent watched his son in shock. He didn't expect Ciel to pull a move like that.

The wedding went on without Ciel. He could hear laughing and talking from down stairs. He pulled a pillow over his head trying to get everything out of his mind.

Before Ciel knew it, it had become dark out. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in..." He said softly. He heard the door open and shut and saw his light flicker on. He looked to see who it was. Of course it was his Father and his 'Mother'.

"Ciel...?" He heard his father say softly.

Ciel made no move to respond to his father.

"Ciel." He heard Madame Red call like he was just going to answer to her.

Ciel felt his father's hand stroke the hair from his face away.

"Ciel. Look at me." Vincent said calmly.

"...why..." Ciel asked with a lifeless tone.

"Please?" Vincent asked.

Ciel sighed. He sat up looking at his father.

"Yes...?" Ciel asked not even bothering to look at Madame Red.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

'_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!'_ Ciel thought, wanting to yell that so badly.

"I'm fine." Ciel answered.

"Are you sure, dear?" Ciel heard Madame Red say. It filled him with rage after hearing her call him 'dear'.

Ciel looked at her. Hate in his eyes. Hell, Hate was written all over his expression!

"What makes you think you have the right of calling me 'dear'?!" Ciel yelled as he stood up.

"Ciel!" Vincent yelled as he stood up too. "She has every right! She is your mother!"

"NO SHES NOT!" Ciel couldn't hold back his rage right now, but he knew he would regret it later.

Madame Red's eyes widened.

Ciel could fell tears running down his cheeks.

"Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Cie-" His father began to say.

"I SAID JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ciel yelled now overflowing with tears once again today.

Vincent knew he would make Ciel feel worse if he sad anything more so he took his wife's hand and began to exit. He stopped and looked back at his son who was now shaking.

"I love you, Ciel..." Vincent said, But Ciel just looked away without saying a word.

Vincent frowned and left the room while closing the door softly.

After two years of having his new mother, Ciel still never changed. He never talked to anyone, not even his father en-less he needed to. He never ate with them or anything. He was always up in his room or outside reading.

One year passed and Ciel was now turning twelve, and just like on his sixth birthday his father had gotten ill. A few weeks went by and he stayed by his fathers said hoping that he would get better, but just like his mother. His father had died.


	2. A New Life

After Vincent's death Ciel thought life would be the same, But he was wrong... Super wrong. It was worse, WAY worse. Madame Red wasn't the slightest bit nice to him. She moved him to the attic and made him a servant. He wasn't treated with the slightest bit of respect from Madame Red, Grell, or William. When not around those three the other servant's were the same around him as they've always been. Especially Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. These four have been around Ciel from birth and on. They've seen when Ciel smiled.

Each morning Ciel would wake up right at dawn and get dressed. All his nice clothing were taken by Madame Red, So all he had were rag's and... maid dresses... yep... maid dresses. Ciel decided to wear the dresses. They were more comfortable then the rags. For some reason he was really good at getting the dresses on without struggle. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Is she like this to me because I didn't and don't like her?" He said to himself.

"CIEL!" Grell yelled. "WHERES OUR BREAKFAST?!" William Yelled as well.

"Oh shit I'm late!" Ciel whispered to himself as he rushed out to get the food.

"Morning doesn't last all day!" Madame Red yelled.

Ciel rushed into the dinning room with the food and placed it in front of them.

"Finally!" Grell said.

Ciel bowed his head and left. The rest of the day was full of cleaning like usual.

As Ciel was washing the floor and remembered the lullaby his mother sang to him. '_What was it called?... what was it... Oh yeah! Soundless voice._'. Ciel couldn't help but sing it. He had a lovely, soft voice. Not only that, but he was great at the violin too. He looked up and out the window only to see the castle. He stopped for a moment. Just staring at it. Thinking of his old life. He remembered his thirteenth birthday was tomorrow night. December 14th.

Hm? Who lived at the castle? Only the Queen, King, and Prince. Speaking of the Prince, His twentieth birthday was coming up.

"My Prince Sebastian, The Queen and King are requesting to see you." She said.

"Alright." Sebastian Answered as he went to the ball room.

The King and Queen watched the doors open and their son enter.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Son, I know we promised we wouldn't push you, but... your twentieth birthday is coming up and well... if you don't have a bride you can't take the thrown!" His father said.

"But I do not with to marry!" Sebastian said trying to keep calm.

"Dear, you can not run the kingdom without someone by your side!" The Queen had told him this countless times.

Sebastian looked away.

"That is why we are holding a ball tomorrow night, so you can pick one" The king told him.

"W-WHAT?!" Sebastian looked at his father in the eyes.

"I told you we should have told him sooner!" The Queen said to the King.

"Don't rub it in..." The King told her.

Sebastian looked up. His ruby red eyes sparkling from the sun and his raven black hair glowed it seemed. He knew he couldn't win a fight against them, so he just backed away.

"F-fine." He answered.

Now back to our 'Cinderella'.

Ciel was running around doing work when he heard a knock at the door. He went and opened the door. It was a guard from the castle.

"Hello, My lady." The Guard said to Ciel.

Ciel already looked annoyed now that he was being called a lady.

"Good evening. How may I help you, Sir?" Ciel said.

"Is this the Phantomhive house?" The guard asked.

"Why yes, Sir." Ciel said, trying to keep cool.

"I see. Well these are invitations to the ball that is tomorrow night." The Guard said while giving Ciel four invitations.

"Thank you." Ciel said.

They bowed their heads slightly and Ciel shut the door.

"Ciel, who was at the door?" Madame Red asked.

"A castle guard. He gave you invitations to the ball for tomorrow night." Ciel answered her.

"The ball?!" Grell asked as he ran to Ciel. Snatching the invitations away from Ciel's hand.

"Really?" William asked as he walked to them.

Madame Red came in and looked at the invitation, taking them away from Grell.

"Hm? There's four invitations here..." Madame Red said and then she looked up at Ciel.

Ciel looked back at her. It was silent for a moment or two, so Ciel decided to break the silents.

"Well! Those chores aren't going to do themselves!" Ciel said as he began to walk off.

"Ciel." Madame Red called out.

He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you work super hard, you will aloud to go." She told him.

"Alright." Ciel said as he turned back around and walked off.

The next morning Ciel woke up and got ready again. He walked down to the dinning room and gave the their breakfast. Nothing was different, till the after noon.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" Grell yelled.

Grell and William were all over the place.

"Calm down!" Madame Red told them and motioned them to follow her.

Meanwhile Ciel was in his room looking at all the stuff Grell and William said he could barrow for the night.

"What am I going to do with this?" He said out loud.

Ciel then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. Still looking down.

To his surprise Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka walked in.

"Bocchan, Do you need help?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yes, help would be great!" Ciel stood up.

"Great! Go ahead and do your chores! Well doing all this!" Finny told him.

"Alright. Thank you! I owe you guys!" Ciel said as he ran out.

Later that evening Ciel returned up to his room and opened his door. He saw a lovely midnight blue dress.

"Sorry its a dress! Its the only thing we were able to make out of it..." Bard said.

"Its perfect. Thank you all." Ciel said.

They left the room to let Ciel try it on. He came out and their eyes widened.

"You look amazing!" Mey-Rin and Finny said together.

"If I didn't know you were a boy I would think your a girl!" Bard commented.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka said like always.

Ciel walked down.

"Ciel!?" Madame Red's eyes widened when she saw him.

Ciel bowed.

Grell and William didn't like how it turned out so they ripped the dress saying things like 'This is mine!' and 'Who gave you this?'. The dress was all ripped up now so Ciel couldn't go. They smiled and left for the ball, leaving Ciel in tears. Ciel got up and ran outside. Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka fallowing. Ciel sat on a log. Tears running down face. The other four trying to help him. After a few minutes they heard a strange voice.

"Huh? Umm... did anyone else here that?" Finny said.

"I-I did! It sounded Indian..." Mey-Rin said.

Before them and flash of white brought two strange looking men.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you all. I'm Prince Soma and this is Agni." The first man said.

"Nice to meet you." Bard said.

Soma looked at Ciel and smiled.

"Get up! You going to the ball!" Agni said to Ciel.

"I have nothing to wear!" Ciel told them.

"Of course you do! Get up!" Prince Soma said to him.

Ciel did as told.

"Agni." Prince Soma called pointing to Ciel.

"Yes." Agni said while he unwrapped the bandage off his hand.

The other four watched carefully making sure that they don't hurt Ciel. Agni moved to Ciel and another flash of white came. Agni stepped back.

"Done." Agni said.

The four servants eyes widened. Ciel was in a lovely in a lovely pink ball dress, Pigtail hair extensions, and brown boots that you really can't notice.

"What on eart-" Ciel began to say, but was cut off.

"Ah ah ah! You really think people are going to believe your a girl with that voice?" Prince Soma asked.

"O-oh... sorry." Ciel said.

"How about like this?" Ciel asked with his voice in a more high pitch.

"Perfect!" Agni told Ciel.

"Now all you need is away to get there!" Prince Soma said as he looked at the other four.

"We'll do anything!" The 3 servants said, while Tanaka nodded his head.

Agni went toward them and a big flash of white came again. Agni backed up again when done. There were two horses, where Finny and Mey-Rin stood, a carriage where Bard stood, and a man on the carriage dressed nicely. The horses were connected to the carriage and the man was sitting on the carriage.

"To the ball you go!" Prince Soma told Ciel as he helped him into the carriage.

"Thank you." Ciel said to both Agni and Prince Soma.

"Anytime!" Prince Some said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! At mid-night the magic with disappear and you'll all be back to normal!" Agni warned them.

"Alright, I'll remember that." Ciel told them.

Prince Soma and Agni smiled and nodded. The carriage left and Ciel could see the two waving and disappear.

"Okay, going to the ball now..." Ciel said a bit scared like.

"Oh shit! I forgot the invitation!" As Ciel said that, the invitation appeared right by him.

Ciel sighed in relief as he sat calmly, approaching the castle.**  
**


	3. The Ball

The carriage came to a stop and Ciel heard laughing and talking from outside. The door was opened by a castle guard and held out his hand to help Ciel out. Ciel grabbed the hand gently and exited the carriage. He began to walk in, but he stopped and looked to the carriage. He saw the horses give him a wink. He smiled and went up to the doors. A man asked him for his invitation and Ciel gave it to him. Ciel walked into the ball room and walked out of the big area to a smaller area he could breath in. He looked up to see a blond girl with green eyes running toward him. She finally reached him.

"Wow, miss! Your dress is amazing!" She said, almost like she was shouting.

"T-thank you." He said to the strange girl. Remembering to keep voice in a high pitch.

"My name is Elizabeth, But you can just call me Lizzy! Whats yours?" She asked.

"O-oh my name...?" Ciel asked. '_Damn! If I say Ciel she'll know I'm a Phantomhive... What should my name be... hmmm..._' Ciel was trying to think and he lifted his eyes to see the gate rims.

"Hm?" Lizzy was curious.

"I-its Rym!" Ciel blurted out. Thinking '_Out of all things..._'

"R I M?" Lizzy spelled.

"No. Its spelled with a Y. R Y M. Rym." Ciel corrected.

"OH! R Y M! Rym!" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ciel said with a fake smile.

"Well I have to go. My maid is probably looking for me. Bye Rym." Lizzy said as she left.

"Bye..." Ciel said. When Lizzy was out of sight he went back with his normal expression.

He began to walk around again, hoping not to run into another freak. He looked around and his eyes widened when he laid his eyes on three very familiar people.

"Shit! Madame Red, Grell, and William!" He whispered to him self and walked quickly outside to the balcony. He sighed as he looked up to the sky.

"I hope I can make it till mid-night, but then again... what has hoping ever done for me?" Ciel said to himself.

"Well, Hope can create something special." A stranger's voice said behind Ciel.

"Huh?!" Ciel turned around quickly only to see a man with raven black hair and ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked.

Ciel was to startled to say anything so he just ran down the balcony stairs as fast as he could and run toward a bid lake.

"H-hey wait!" The man yelled after Ciel as he started to chase after.

Ciel stopped right before he entered the water and turned around again only to find the man he just ran from was behind him.

"I'm sorry!" The man said.

"Don't you know its impolite to approach a lady when she doesn't know your there!?" Ciel yelled at him.

His eyes widened at that.

"Yes, I'm sorry, But you were in a gaze." He said.

"That's no excuse." Ciel said

"Well anyway. My name is Sebastian. Its a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed down.

"I'm Rym. I guess its nice to meet you." Ciel said while he did a curtsy.

Sebastian smiled. He liked how 'she' wasn't like the other girls. Ciel sat down on a rock and sighed.

"May I ask why you don't believe in hope?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't believe in hope because when my parents were dieing hope did nothing to even help them." Ciel said.

"O-oh..." Sebastian said with a sad tone.

Ciel looked away.

"Well, how old are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Well starting today I'm thirteen." Ciel answered.

"Oh then Happy Birthday." Sebastian said with a more happier tone.

"Thanks I guess..." Ciel said with a annoyed tone.

A few minutes went by and a conversation started up. They talked for almost an hour. Sebastian noticed they had been gone for quite awhile now and that his parents would be mad at him if he didn't go back. So Sebastian took Ciel back to the ball as the continued to talk. Ciel couldn't believe that he was enjoying this. The music started up and Sebastian couldn't help but bow down.

"Can I have this dance?" Sebastian said as he held out his hand, coming back up from the bow.

Ciel did a curtsy and took his hand.

"Yes you may." Ciel answered him sweetly.

They started to dance with everyone else, but after a few minutes they were the only ones dancing. Everyone was in a circle around Sebastian and Ciel, Watching them dance the waltz together.

"Who's that dancing with the Prince!?" Grell asked jealously.

"I don't know, But doesn't she look a lot like Ciel?" William asked.

"Yeah you right, But thats a girl so its not him." Grell said back to William.

Soon the music ended along with Sebastian and Ciel dancing. Their eyes were locked together 'till they heard clapping. They both looked around only to see everyone looking at them and clapping. Sebastian smiled, but Ciel was worried someone would recognize him. Sebastian noticed Ciel's worried look, grabbed 'her' hand and took 'her' out to the garden. Ciel fallowed along. Sebastian pulled Ciel to him again and started the waltz once more. Ciel gently smiled and danced along with him. Ciel felt something tug at his heart. What was it? He thought about it for a few and thought '_L-love? N-no! I'm not homo!... Am I...?_'.

"Rym." Sebastian called 'her' name.

Ciel looked up at him. He felt Sebastian hold him a bit closer and their faces started to close in on each other. Ciel couldn't believe it when he found himself closing his eyes. Right before their lips meet the clock tower rang, showing that it was mid-night.

"Huh, Mid-night?!" Ciel pushed Sebastian away gently.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked worried.

"I-I need to go back home... Now!" Ciel yelled quietly and began to run.

Sebastian grabbed 'her' wrist.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's eyes widened at that.

"P-Perhaps..." Ciel answered.

Sebastian smiled and let 'her' go. Watching 'her' run to the front. Ciel got to the carriage and stepped in. The carriage left quickly. The magic faded right when the reached the house at their luck. They all got up and smiled at each other. They heard another carriage and ran inside. The four servants went to the kitchen and Ciel ran up to his room, changed, and laid down. Thinking of his night and how wonderful it was, he fell asleep.


	4. The Truth

A few weeks went by and the Prince was now twenty. His parents decided to give him a few months to find a bride. Ciel was living his new yet normal life. Cleaning, Cooking. and being ordered around. He found himself thinking about the Prince countless times. Ciel couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to see Sebastian with all his heart. That night Ciel decided to talk to Prince Soma and Agni again. He walked outside when Madame Red, Grell, and William were asleep and sat on the log again. In a small flash of white light Soma and Agni appeared.

"Your waiting for us, Young Earl?" Prince Soma said. Referring to Ciel like he was still noble.

"Yes, I was." Ciel said as he stood up from the log.

"What ever for?" Agni asked as he watched Ciel.

"I wanted to know if... you could use that spell again. To make me look like a girl." Ciel said with a light blush from embarrassment.

Agni smiled at Ciel's request and nodded.

"Of course I can. It will have the same rules as last time. The spell will wear off at Mid-night."

Agni said as he stepped toward Ciel.  
Ciel nodded as Agni stepped closer, unwrapping the bandage from his hand again. A flash of white light covered Ciel once again making him look like a girl. This time the hair extensions were down and to Ciel's elbow length, and some of the hair was gently pulled back by a Dark Red bow. His dress was mostly red, but it had some deep blue and black on it here and there. His shoes were high heel boots. Instead of a Eye Patch covering Ciel's 'Unholy' eye, his bangs did. Agni smiled along with Soma.

"Thank you, again." Ciel said before running off toward to castle.

Prince Soma and Agni smiled and watched Ciel dash off. It was easy for Ciel to get to the Castle, but getting in was another story... Ciel looked up and down the castle, trying to find away inside. He sighed and ran to the other side of the castle, finding the garden that the Prince took him to that night. Ciel walked around and then heard voice coming toward him. He ran out of the garden and looked around. As Ciel looked around he saw the lake that he ran to when Sebastian first spoke to him. Ciel walked calmly to the lake and looked down into the water. He sat down on the same rock as before and looked across the water. He closed his eyes for what seemed to be a few moments, but his eyes flashed open when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ciel stood up and turned around only to see a man with raven black hair and ruby eyes. After as second he realized it was Sebastian.

"How many times do you plan on sneaking up on me?" Ciel asked in his girl voice.  
Sebastian chuckled and smiled softly.

"So sorry, My lady Rym." Sebastian said as he bowed his head lightly.

Ciel did a little curtsy as well. He sat back down on the rock and looked anywhere, but at the Prince. Sebastian sat next to Ciel and started up another conversation. It seemed like they were talking for only a few minutes, but when Ciel looked up at the clock tower he noticed they have been talking for hours. Ciel stood up when he noticed it was only a few miuntes till Mid-night. Sebastian looked up at the clock and back at Ciel.

"You have to go, don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I do." Ciel answered.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Sebastian asked as he stood up.

Ciel was silent for a moment and finally gave in.

"Sure." Ciel replied.

Sebastian smiled and watched Ciel run off again.  
The next night Ciel went back and found Sebastian waiting for him. It seemed that night ended just like the night before. The Same thing happened for the next night. It was becoming a normal thing for Ciel to go and meet Sebastian at the lake. Pretty soon they've been doing it for a month. One night Sebastian asked Ciel something that he's been wanting to ask.

"Rym, Why is your hair always covering your left eye?" Sebastian asked in curiosity.

Ciel was silent for a moment or two. Thinking if he should tell Sebastian about his eye or not. He finally made up his mind.

"I have what a lot people call a 'Unholy' eye." Ciel replied.

"How so?" Sebastian's eyebrows perked up.

Ciel took a deep breath and moved his bangs out of the way of his eye. Slowly opening it, showing a light glow of purple and tiny stars in his left eye. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw this. He has never seen a true mark like that. Even though he was a Demon.

"A mark from the Devil himself, a lot of people say." Ciel told Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and told Ciel one of his secrets. He told Ciel about him being a Demon. Thinking Ciel would be sacred and run away, he saw Ciel smile.

"Your not scared...?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"No. Why would I be? Its not every day I meet someone else who's Unholy." Ciel told him.

Sebastian just smirked at that. Then they both noticed it was almost Mid-night. Ciel stood up and said goodbye to Sebastian like he always did. Sebastian smiled and watched Ciel run off once again. A few weeks passed and they've always met up at the lake and talked. Ciel felt bad that he hasn't told Sebastian about him being a Boy and not a Girl. So Ciel decided to tell Sebastian the next time they met, which was that night.

Ciel walked to the lake like always. Only this time he was wearing a nice shirt, shorts, shoes, his eye patch, and his hair was normal. He looked just like he did before his life changed after his father's death. As usual Sebastian was by the lake waiting. Ciel had the urge to just stop and run back home, but he kept going. He finally reached Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel asked in his girl voice.

Sebastian looked up smiling, but his eyes widened when he saw a young teenage looking boy that look just like Rym.

"R-Rym?" Sebastian asked in shock.

Ciel nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sebastian..." Ciel said in his normal boy voice as he sat next to Sebastian.

"Then... is your real name even Rym?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Its Ciel. Ciel Earl Phantomhive." Ciel answered him.

"P-Phantomhive? You mean your Vincent and Rachel's son?" Sebastian asked. It seemed he calmed down.

"Yes... Well. At least I was their son 'till they both died. Now I'm Madame Red's son..." Ciel said.

"Why did you dress like a Girl?" Sebastian asked with a slight laugh at the end.

"Its a long story." Ciel told him.

"We have plenty of time." Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel sighed and took a deep breath. He told Sebastian about his life. When he was born, when and how his mother died, the three years that passed after, how his father got re-married and died after a few years, how his life changed after his father's death, why he dressed like a girl. Just everything about his life. It took a good three to four hours to explain, but Sebastian listened to every word.

"So that was my life and why I dressed like a girl!" Ciel said, finally able to take a nice breath.  
Sebastian smiled and nodded. He understood Ciel and he wasn't mad or freaked out like Ciel thought he would be. It was almost Mid-night, so Ciel stood up and began to walk off.

"Your coming back tomorrow, right?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

Ciel turned around. Eyes winded in shock.

"Y-you still want me to come back?" Ciel asked.

"Of course!" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Just because your a boy Ciel, doesn't mean my feelings changed for you." He told Ciel.

Ciel's eyes were widened, but he softly smiled.

"Alright, I'll come back." Ciel said as he turned around and began to walk off again.

"Wait! One more thing, Ciel!" Sebastian called after him.

Ciel turned around once again as Sebastian ran up to him. Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and pressed his lips to Ciel's. Ciel finally closed his eyes, savoring the moment. As the kiss broke apart, their eyes opened. They smiled at each other and Sebastian finally let Ciel go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ciel said before running off into the night.

Ciel ran up to his room and laid down. He was so happy. He closed his eyes after awhile and fell asleep.

The next day Ciel did all his chores like everyday and at night when everyone was asleep, he ran to the lake. Sebastian smiled when he saw Ciel running toward him. He stood up and faced Ciel.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Sebastian said teasingly.

"Shut up." Ciel said with a slight blush, he knew Sebastian was commenting on his slow running.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel to him. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian lowered his face to Ciel's and pressed their lips together. Ciel blushed as he felt their lips meet again and again. He felt Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist, so he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Ciel gasped lightly as he felt Sebastian's tongue slip into his mouth. Sebastian's tongue explored Ciel's mouth as Ciel let out soft gasps and moans of pleasure. Sebastian stopped and let Ciel's tongue slip into his mouth. Ciel was now exploring Sebastian's mouth. Soon after they felt their tongue's dancing. They broke apart, both blushing and trying to catch their breath. They sat down and began to talk. Hours went by and it was now time for Ciel to return home.

Ciel laid on his bed thinking about the kiss. He blushed deeply and fell asleep.

A month in a half passed by and they kept their little meeting plan going. Well at least 'till Madame Red found out about Ciel sneaking out at night...

That night just before Ciel left Madame Red stopped him. Grell and William were behind her.

"Where do you think your going?" Madame Red asked rudely.

"Just to get some air." Ciel simply answered.

"Oh? Does going out to get air always take four hours?" Grell asked snotty like.

Ciel's eyes widened, for he knew they have found out. Madame Red smiled.

"Not tonight and not ever again will you sneak out!" She yelled as she grabbed Ciel by the wrist, dragged him to his room, threw him in, and locked the door.

"No! Let me out!" Ciel yelled as he beat on the door.

"Not a chance!" Grell and William yelled together.

Ciel fell to his knees and tears fell down his cheeks. He had to tell Sebastian. He just had to. Ciel opened his window and jumped down, hitting to ground with a thud. He got up and ran to the lake as fast as he could. Sebastian was waiting like always. Ciel reached Sebastian.

"Great! I thought you weren't coming!" Sebastian said with a smile, but then frowned when he saw Ciel's sad eyes and red face.

"What happened?!" Sebastian asked with a worried tone.

"I-I can't see you again." Ciel said.

"W-what...?!" Sebastian asked shocked.

"They found out I was sneaking out so they locked me in my room and said I'm not aloud to leave again." Ciel told Sebastian.

"Then run away!" Sebastian yelled.

"I can't. They'll come looking for me." Ciel answered.

Sebastian was speechless.

"C-Cie-" Sebastian began to say, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! This is goodbye!" Ciel yelled as he turned around and ran home, Leaving his love behind in the darkness.

Ciel climbed all the way back up to his room and shut the window. Tears were overflowing. He threw himself onto his bed, sobbing. Wishing his mother and Father were there to tell him it was okay and give him a kiss on the cheek and/or forehead. Ciel cried himself to sleep, thinking about Sebastian.


	5. My Love?

Its been almost one month since Ciel and Prince Sebastian have seen each other. Sebastian is suppose to pick a bride before the end of the month, But he wonders to him self 'How can I?'. Such a horrid tragedy. Mean while Madame Red has been working Ciel to the bone. Poor little Ciel can't stop thinking of his now Ex-Lover.

"Ciel, Where are you?!" Madame Red yells.

"Coming!" Ciel yells as he comes running down, A bit breathless.

"We want so cake, Now!" Madame Red said. Grell and William sitting right by her.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Ciel said as he ran to the kitchen and made the cake as fast as he could. He brought it out and gave it to them.

"Good. Now go away to your room. I don't want to see you again tonight!" Madame Red order.

"Yes ma'am." Ciel said as he now ran to his room, shut the door, and locked it.  
He looked up to the ceiling, walked to his bed, and laid down. Trying to get Sebastian off his mind was a hard task to do. Just thinking of Sebastian's name made a certain part of Ciel grow hard and ache for touch. Ciel always ignored it and got a book out to read, But this time was different. It felt like if nothing happened he would die. '_F-fuck..._' He thought to him self. Ciel got up from his bed, shut his curtains and sat back down. He started to un zip his pants and let them fall to the ground. Ciel hissed when the cold air met his warm, hard cock. Slowly, he reached his hand down and put his hand gently on his cock. He started to lightly stroke himself, hoping it would be enough, but it wasn't even close. His hand started to stroke it faster and harder. Soon he started pumping. Moans filled his room and he pumped faster. '_G-god... Never thought I'd see the day where I'd actually to-touch myself like this..._' He thought. After a few minutes he came. A bit breathless and tired. He cleaned himself and the floor up. Finally laying down and falling asleep.

Ciel woke up to loud banging on his door. He got up and opened it only to find Madame Red.

"Y-yes ma'am... how can I help you?" Ciel asked with a small yawn.

"The boys and I are leaving for the day and will be back tomorrow around noon. I want this place spotless by the time we get back! The other maids and servants are going on vacation, so you'll be home alone." Madame Red said as she went down stairs. "I left you a list of things to do!" She yelled as she went outside and into the carriage.

"Yeah... okay..." Ciel sighed. He was now all alone. He got cleaned and ready for the day. He walked down stairs and read the list.

"Well... The sooner I get this all done, the better." With another sigh, he started working.  
Hours passed and it was now five o'clock PM. Ciel finally finished everything. Sitting in his once favorite chair, thinking about what he can do now.

Well while that went on, The Prince was having Dinner. He ate quickly and ran to his room. He missed Ciel so much. '_Can't I go see him? Just once?_' He asked himself. He suddenly remembered that Ciel still lives in the Phantomhive Manor, and All servants and nobles would be taking the day off and return tomorrow. He knew Madame Red would never let Ciel go. '_Now's my chance!_' He thought to himself. Sebastian ran out the front door without a word and as fast as he could to the Phantomhive Manor. Once outside, he took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He knocked once and waited.

"Hm, who could that be?" Ciel asked himself. He got up and opened the door. His eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"Good evening, Ciel." Sebastian said with a smooth voice.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel couldn't get anything through his head.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Y-yes." Ciel lead him in and to the living room.

Sebastian sat down and Ciel sat in front of him.

"What are you doing her-" Ciel began to ask, but was cut off by Sebastian's lips upon his own. Ciel couldn't help, but to close his eyes. When they parted, they looked in each others eyes for a brief moment before Ciel spoke up again.

"If we're caught together then... I'll never be trusted to be alone again..." Ciel said with a sad tone.

"Shhh... Lets not worry about that now, Ciel." Sebastian said with a calming voice. Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine at hearing his name from Sebastian once again.

Like always they started up a conversation that lasted for hours. Ciel was so happy that it was just like it was before, well, for now anyway. When he looked up at the clock it said it was only a few minutes till one in the morning. '_Only we could talk for six hours straight..._' Ciel thought to himself. He saw Sebastian yawn, so he took his hand and lead him to his room.

"I know its not much of a room, but... its better then nothing..." Ciel told Sebastian.

"Its fine, Ciel. I'd rather be here with you then somewhere else." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel said with a soft voice. Happy to hear Sebastian say that. Sebastian pulled Ciel into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you... So much, Ciel... So very much..." Sebastian told him before kissing again. Ciel blushed deeply and kissed him back. Before long they found them selves not being able to break away from each other. Ciel found himself laying on his bed under Sebastian. The kiss became passionate. Sebastian loved the taste of Ciel's sweet lips, the touch of his soft butter milk skin. He couldn't help himself. He wanted more of his little lover. Sebastian started to un do Ciel's small bow tie to the dress he was wearing. To his surprise, he felt Ciel start to un do the buttons to his white shirt. As Sebastian slipped of the top of the dress to Ciel's waist, he felt his own shirt slip off to the ground.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked at his lovers face. Ciel's face was flushed, but still lovely. They we're both breathing a bit heavily due to the long kiss. Sebastian's eyes roamed over the exposed, lovely butter milk skin, that was under him. Ciel's chest pumped up and down gracefully. Such a little child's body Ciel had. Sebastian loved that about him, he loved everything about him. Sebastian went back down for a light kiss and trailed down to Ciel's neck, kissing softly. Sebastian sucked on a little place between Ciel's neck and collarbone, earning a soft moan from his young lover. He stopped, leaving a small red spot where he was sucking. Sebastian began to trail down again, stopping at a small pink bud. He over lapped his tongue over it and sucked lightly, again earning soft little moans from Ciel.

Ciel moaned louder when he felt Sebastian hand lightly touch his cock. Sebastian started to pump Ciel softly, earning louder moans from Ciel. Taking it slow since they we're both new to this. Each new pump Sebastian got faster and harder. The loud pleasure moans that came from Ciel only turned Sebastian on more and more. Sebastian started trailing his kisses again. This time from Ciel's chest to his cock. He heard a hiss from Ciel when he put his cock in his mouth. Sucking gently and moving his tongue around. Trying to be as genital as he can, so he doesn't scare his young lover. Ciel was now getting use to this feeling and Sebastian knew it, so he started to suck faster.

"Mhm! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel managed to moan out.

"I'm not being to rough, am I?" Sebastian asked with a worried tone.

"No, You not being rough enough!" Ciel moaned out again.

"Oh, I see.~" Sebastian replied before getting rougher with Ciel.

A few minutes went by and then Sebastian pulled away, earning a whine from Ciel.

"Don't worry, Love. We're not done just yet.~" Sebastian told him.

"What, What do you me-" Ciel was cut off when he felt Sebastian cock at his entrance. Sebastian slowly pushed into Ciel, hearing a scream of pain come from Ciel.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel screamed out in pain.

"Shhh, It will be okay. Don't worry." Sebastian whispered in a calming voice.

Ciel nodded. He knew he could trust Sebastian. After a few minutes Ciel finally spoke up.

"O-okay... You can move now..." Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded and slowly began to move. After a minute or two he started to speed up. Ciel's screams of pain became screams of both pain and pleasure. After every few seconds or so Sebastian would go faster, harder and deeper, and get slightly rougher. Letting Ciel get use to all this. Sebastian couldn't help, but let his own moans out. It felt so good to be inside Ciel.

"Sebastian! I'm gonna co-" Ciel couldn't finish his sentience. After a few more thrusts, Ciel came over both their chest, and only a minutes after Sebastian came inside Ciel. Sebastian pulled out off Ciel gently and laid by him. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Ciel woke up around six AM. He let Sebastian sleep while he got washed and ready for the day. He quietly went down stairs and made sure everything was in order. After he sat down and thought about the night before. Blushing deeply he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian said as he sat in front of him.

"Oh, Good morning, Sebastian." Ciel replied as he looked up at the clock. It was about eleven forty-five. '_Shit. They'll be home soon..._' Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian ignored Ciel's stare at the clock, not wanting any of this to end, and kissed Ciel. Soon that kiss turned into kisses and time seemed to of flew by, for the kiss was broken due to them hearing a loud gasp. Ciel hesitated to look to see who it was, already having an idea of who it was. Ciel finally looked over and widened his eyes.


	6. Time to explain

Ciel's eyes widened in both disbelief and relief, for the people who walked in we're his closest people he could call friends. Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka. Mey-rin was in the middle of having a fan girl attack, Finny's eyes were sparkling like he just saw a unicorn on a rainbow, Bard was just smiling, and Tanaka... well... Just sipping his tea like always and going 'ho ho ho'. Ciel sighed, glad that it was people he could trust. His face was bright red though. Ciel slowly stood up and looked at them. Sebastian had a worried expression on his face.

"H-hey, guys..." Ciel said nervously.

"Hello, Ciel!" Mey-rin said after her 'attack' was done.

"Sorry. Did we interrupt?" Finny asked with a worried expression.

"N-no. You didn't" Ciel answered.

"So... This is going to stay between us,... right?" Ciel asked.

Bard's smile got wider and nodded.

"Of course! What are friends for!" Bard told Ciel.

"Who is this anyway?" Finny asked.

"This is... the Prince... Sebastian..." Ciel answered slowly.

Sebastian stood up and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Sebastian said with a smile.

"The Prince!?" Finny said, surely surprised.

All five of them bowed down.

"I-its a pleasure to meet you!" They said, all smiling.

"How did you two meet?" Bard asked.

"At the ball, on my birthday." Ciel told them.

"I see!" Finny said with a big smile.

They all sat down and Ciel told them what had happened, and how they got to know one another so well. It only took about ten minutes to explain.

"Now that's true love, Yes it is!" Mey-rin said with sparkling eyes.

"What a love story!" Finny said, along with Mey'rin he had sparkling eyes too.

"Such a shame you can't always be together. Sorry, mate." Bard said with a frown.

Ciel and Sebastian nodded. They all perked up when they heard a carriage outside.

"Shit!" They all said at once, while standing up.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand, but before he could run the front door opened. Madame Red, Grell, and William walked in and paused when they saw the five servants and The Prince.

"Whats going on here?!" Madame Red yelled.

"T-the Prince came to talk to you all, but you we're here so we we're about to escort him out!" May-rin thought up that excuse quick.

"Then why is Ciel holding his hand?" Grell asked with his snotty attitude.

"He was helping me get up. My legs have been rather weak lately." Sebastian told them.

"Is that so?" Madame Red asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Ciel answered.

Madame Red walked over to Ciel and Sebastian. She pulled on Ciel's arm, forcing him to stumble towards her. She unbuttoned the very top of Ciel's dress so his neck was visible, and she saw a small red mark, right between the collarbone and neck. '_Shit!_' Ciel thought to himself.

"Hm, whats this?" Madame Red asked.

"Its.. a... um..." Ciel was trying to think.

"A hickey!" Grell yelled, William nodding.

Ciel backed up.

"What the hell is wrong with yo-" Madame Red began to say, but was cut off by Sebastian.

"I love your 'son' and he loves me!" Sebastian yelled. Everyone turned to him.

"But how did you two even meet?" William asked.

"At the ball. I'm sure you all saw the lovely girl I was dancing with." Sebastian said. Madame Red, Grell, and William's eyes widened.

"B-but how di-" Madame Red began again only to be cut off by Sebastian once more.

"The way you have been treating Ciel is unforgivable! I won't let this go on anymore!" Sebastian yelled as he took Ciel's hand and ran out.

"Sebastian, where are we going?!" Ciel yelled.

"To talk to my parents." Sebastian told him.

After a few minutes of running the finally reached the castle. They were both out of breath, but continued to run into the castle and to the ball room. Sebastian's parents were sitting down peacefully when he ran in.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you!" Sebastian said as he marched over to them, holding on to Ciel's arm.

"Y-yes, son?" The Queen asked. A bit worried.

"This is Ciel and I love him with ALL my heart!" Sebastian told them without hesitation. The Queen and King's eyes widened.

"B-but, he's a boy! That's wrong!" The King said as he stood up.

"I don't care, dad! Ciel is the only one I will ever love! He might be a boy, but he like no other person!" Sebastian said with a calm voice. The King and Queen looked at each other and then looked at Ciel. Ciel was blushing, but did not deny anything, instead he just nodded. The Queens eyes softened and nodded in a understanding way. It took the King a few minutes to process everything that was going on an finally nodded. Sebastian smiled and looked back at Ciel. He couldn't help, but hug his young lover. Ciel hugged right back.

"I guess there's only one more thing to do now..." Sebastian said, pulling away from Ciel.

"And that would be?" Ciel asked. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian kneel on one knee and look up at him.

"Ciel Earl Phantomhive, Will you do me the great pleasure of marrying me?" Sebastian asked with a light blush and smile. Ciel could of sworn he heard a squeal come from the Queen, but ignored it.

"Y-yes. I do." Ciel said smiling. He watched Sebastian stand up. Sebastian didn't care if his parents were right there or not, he just pulled Ciel to him and kissed him.

'_I wonder what will happen now..._" Ciel thought. To happy to care though right now.


	7. Our Happy Ending?

Its been two months since Sebastian asked Ciel to marry him, and it was now the day of their wedding. Of course Ciel was going to be the one in the dress, But he didn't care. He was just happy. He wold soon be walking down the aisle, Tanaka would be leading him down since he was the closest person to call his own family. Tanaka was like a uncle to Ciel. It was only a few minutes till the noon bell would ring and Ciel would be walking down to his love.

"You look lovely, yes you do!" Mey-rin told Ciel with a bid smile.

"Thank you." Ciel replied. He really did look lovely. Just like a Princess from a fairy-tale. Bard and Finny came in with smiles on their faces.

"Its time!" They said together. Ciel took a deep breath and nodded.

He walked out the door and was greeted by Tanaka in his true form. Ciel's smile got even bigger. He took Tanaka's arm and they started outside. All eyes were one Ciel, everyone was standing, music was playing, and at the very end of the aisle stood Sebastian. Ciel reached Sebastian and took his hand. It seemed like forever when the priest was talking. The time came for them to recite their vows.

"Do you, Prince Sebastian, take Ciel Earl Phantomhive, to be your forever?" The priest asked Him.

"I do." Sebastian said, smiling.

"And do you Ciel Earl Phantomhive, take Prince Sebastian Michaelis, to be yours forever?" The priest asked Ciel.

"I do." Ciel answered, blushing.

"Okay. You may kiss the 'bride'." The priest said.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel. Everyone stood up a cheered. The wedding party was quite fun. It lasted for hours, and our two lovers were talking with each other the entire time. Ciel was so happy for many reasons and one of them was because he didn't have to leave his friends. Sebastian offered to let Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka stay and server at the castle, and they proudly took the offer. Ciel got all the things that belonged to his mother and father, leaving Madame Red with few things. Ciel was kind enough to let them have some money and keep the mansion. Later that night, when the party was over, Ciel and Sebastian were snuggled up together in their bed, talking. They were both so happy.

"So, This is our happy ending?" Ciel asked.

"No. This is out happy beginning." Sebastian told Ciel. Ciel nodded and snuggled closer.

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciel said as he started to drift off into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Ciel." Sebastian said as he was drifting off into a deep sleep as well. Those were the last words spoken before they both fell asleep in each others arms. And they did live happily ever after.

_~The End~_


End file.
